


In The Beginning-Gabriel’s Origins: Part 3

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: The fighting is getting worse and Gabriel isn’t sure how much more he can take. He loves his brothers: Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, especially little Castiel, but he can’t stand to see the eldest two tear each other apart. Sometimes when you love something, you have to let it go for your own well-being. Sometimes, the thing you have to let go of is family.





	In The Beginning-Gabriel’s Origins: Part 3

It's another fight, another battle between his big brothers and Gabriel's not sure how much more he can take. 

The Heavens quake as the two eldest archangels exchange blows. Gone are the sparring matches. Gone are their games and memories. Gone, like their father, are any indications of the brothers' once-powerful bond.

Lucifer's behavior has been growing more erratic, more dangerous, and gradually, more violent. Gabriel's done everything he can to delay the inevitable combustion, going as far as to coax the second eldest into teaching him more tricks to distract him. He insists that Michael never had to know, and yet, it never seemed to be enough. Lucifer's fuse is growing short, challenging Michael's authority at every turn, daring to publicly protest orders from the eldest, pushing for conflict after conflict.

As for Michael, he's tired of Lucifer's antics; his insults and insubordination alone are grounds for banishment. Heaven can no longer function with their continued disputes, something has to be done.

This is why Gabriel found himself interfering, forcing his way into the midst of their brawl. This is why he places himself between his big brothers and creates a grace-amplified barrier between them. "Stop it!"

"Gabriel! Step aside!" It's Michael and his orders, always in command.

"Gabe! What are you doing?!" There's something in Lucifer's voice that Gabriel can't quite place. If he didn't know any better, he might have even call it concern, but it's Lucifer, and he's come to know better.

He doesn't realize there were tears slipping down his cheeks, he doesn't realize how wrong this situation is until he looks up. He's crying and suddenly feels as though he's a child once more, a child who knows in his heart that he isn't strong enough to hold his crumbling family together. He's crying and he's looking to Raphael for help, but help would never come.

"Raphael!" It's a desperate plea, but one destined for deaf ears. Raphael is trapped in a trance, a daze of concern and uncertainty.

Gabriel looks to the angels huddled in the distance, a line of frightened faces begging him for help. He's no leader, hell, he's not even a soldier, but they need him  _now_ like never before. His arms are quivering, wavering under the onslaught of power from his brothers. They don't seem to care that he's in middle, that he's all that stands between them and oblivion. No, they're too angry, too filled with pride to think properly.

Gabriel isn't sure how much longer he can hold on, their grace is relentless, an incessant barrage of raw energy slowly chipping away at his blockade. He's certain he's going to fail until his eyes land on little Castiel, an angel he'd help create--an angel like  _him_. The child couldn't physically help him, he was no where near strong enough to withstand the fury of his brothers. Gabriel could almost feel his heart jerk when the small fledgling dared to venture forward a few steps, determination flashing across his tiny features, intent upon helping his favorite brother.

Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head gently. Castiel froze, remaining still as he watched the youngest archangel summon all he could of his grace and fling both of his brothers back. He offers Castiel little more than a slight smile, one of warmth and reassurance, one meant to say  _It's okay, Cassie. I got this._  He gathered his strength, drawing raw determination from the wide-eyed fledgling and turns back to the recovering archangels.

"That's enough!"

"Step aside, Gabriel!" Michael's tone is sharp, a thunderous echo in the clouds.

"No," Gabriel squares his shoulders, turning his full attention to the eldest, "I've stood by long enough. I've watched you two rip each other apart more times than I like. You're brothers! It's time to start acting like it!"

"He doesn't know what that means, Gabe." Lucifer's voice catches Gabriel's attention, though his eyes remain locked on Michael. "With Dad gone,  _Michael_ , here, thinks he's in charge. He thinks  _he_  runs Heaven." Lucifer's wings flare behind him, shoulders back in a show of dominance, "He needs to learn that he's not Dad--that he'll  _never_  be Dad."

Gabriel's emerald eyes snap to meet stormy blue, "No! No more fighting!" His features soften, gaze drifting between the two of them, "This isn't what Dad would've wanted. He told us to watch over humanity, but all you two seem to be able to do is have a dick measuring contest."

His own golden wings spread behind him, sunlight dancing over glittering feathers, "You're brothers. Archangels. Heaven needs you two, it needs leaders," his wings fold back behind him as he turns and gestures to the gathering angels in the distance, "for their sake, put this behind you," he finishes quietly, looking hopefully to his big brothers, "please."

The rage in Michael's frame drains away, eyes drifting over the array of angels cowering before him. He blinks for a long moment before looking to Lucifer, "Gabriel is right, brother."

" _Fine_ , the kid has a point," Lucifer heaves a sigh, sheathing his blade, the act alone allows Gabriel to release the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Although, he knows it isn't over. It's unlike Lucifer to admit when he's wrong, it's even harder for him to admit when someone else has a valid point. 

For now, they can enjoy the peace and quiet, the fleeting few moments, that Gabriel has bought them.

\-------------

He should've known it couldn't last. He should've known Lucifer would never back down--not completely. He should've known that the peace they'd found wouldn't--couldn't last, not when it came to his family.

This time there would be no interfering. This time there was nothing he could do to stop it. Unless--unless he tried one final time to take Lucifer off the war path. Maybe he had a chance, as small as it may be, he had a chance.

He's more nervous than he should be as he searches for his brother, finally locating him in the gardens: their usual training grounds.

"Lucifer," the youngest greets gently, golden wings folding against his shoulder blades as he pads across the grass.

The second eldest tears his eyes from the Mark on his arm, slowly turning to face the new arrival, "Gabriel."

No nickname. No term of endearment. Not even a trace of warmth in his brother's eyes. Gabriel tenses for a brief moment, fighting to ward off any visible signs of alarm.

"What're--ah, what're you doing out here?" He manages at last, weight shifting nervously between his feet.

If Lucifer notices the youngest archangel's anxiousness, he doesn't comment, "Reminiscing."

It's a simple answer, one bound to elicit more in-depth queries.

"About what?" Gabriel bounces slightly with each nervous step closer.

Lucifer turns back to the bubbling stream, "You remember when Dad used to bring us out here?"

"Yeah.  _Family_   _bonding_ , he liked to call it." Gabriel manages a slight chuckle, a vain attempt to mask his uncertainty.

"He always wanted to show us the  _value of life_. He'd go on and on about not becoming like Amara, but he never once stopped to wonder if maybe--just  _maybe_ \--she had a point."

Gabriel's inwardly reeling, barely holding his calm façade together as his eyes dart to Lucifer's solemn expression, "Lu--what are you suggesting?" His voice falters more than he would have liked, a shadow of fear creeping in at the implications of Lucifer's words. 

A gentle smile tugs at the corner of Lucifer's lips as he casts a meaningful look towards the youngest, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. If it were any other time, Gabriel would have smiled, but the danger ebbing into his gaze strangled any concept of hope--any chance of appealing to his brother's sense of morality. It had long since faded, effortlessly replaced by an icy detachment that Gabriel had never seen before.

"What do you think I'm suggesting, little brother?"

Gabriel shakes his head, "You can't possibly--"

"Gabriel. Look around you. Look at  _humanity_. They're flawed in ways that we can't even begin to hope to correct. They're greedy. They're selfish. They're petty little insects that Dad made. They're not  _better_  than us! They should be  _worshipping_  us!"

By now, Lucifer's arm is slung around Gabriel's shoulder, tugging him close and gesturing towards the garden around them, "We could make Earth just like this. No humans. No corruption. No responsibility to safeguard Dad's creations. Just us on Earth, remaking the world in our image."

"That's not what Dad wanted."

"Dad's not here, Gabriel. He left and he's not coming back. We're on our own, little brother, which means we get to choose our path. Remember, no one makes us do anything. We're angels." Lucifer moved to step in front of Gabriel, hands resting firmly on the younger's shoulders, triumph evident in his eyes, a broad smile on his lips.

"But, Michael--"

Lucifer scoffs, hands dropping from Gabriel's shoulders in disgust, "Michael? Michael isn't Dad. He doesn't run Heaven. He doesn't get to dictate everything I--we do."

Gabriel can almost feel the waves of rage emanating from Lucifer's rigid frame. He hadn't realized how far gone his brother had become--siding with Amara, agreeing with her beliefs--that couldn't be him, could it?

Emerald orbs drop to Lucifer's forearm, the Mark of Cain peeking out under his robe. That's it. That has to be the culprit--the reason he's losing his big brother. The Mark is corrupting him, changing him in ways that Gabriel doesn't--can't recognize.

He tears his eyes away from the Mark and dares a glance into his brother's eyes. What stares back at him, the storm within his blue eyes, is unfamiliar, alien in nature. Gone is the warmth and affection. Gone is the innocent mischief. Gone, like their father, is any trace of Lucifer's former self.

All that remains is darkness.

He's gone and Gabriel finally realizes it. He's gone and there's no way for him to save his big brother.

_Dammit, Dad! Why did you have to give him the Mark?_

"Are you with me, Gabe?" It's a pathetic imitation of Lucifer's nickname for the youngest archangel--a shadow of the celestial being his brother used to be.

Gabriel's falling apart inside. He realizes what will happen. He realizes that there's no stopping the war now. There's no solution, and there certainly isn't any hope.

"No," a broken whisper.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No, you're not." Gabriel's expression hardens as he slowly backs away from Lucifer, wings subtly preparing for flight. He squares his shoulders, "and the answer is no, Lucifer."

"Gabe--"

"Stop it!" Lucifer stumbles back a few steps, as if he's been struck with an ungodly amount of force, "I won't help you wipe out humanity. That Mark," Gabriel gestures towards his arm, "it's changed you."

"Gabriel, come on, man. It's still me!" Lucifer protests, stepping closer.

"No, you're not. I don't know you--not anymore. You're not the brother I grew up with. You're not the angel that taught me every trick I know. You're not him--you're not Lu! He's dead. That Mark killed him." He's begun to cry and he doesn't realize it.

For a brief moment, he can see concern, and dare he suggest, affection in his brother's eyes. It's distant and fading, but it's there. For a fleeting moment, he's Lucifer again, but like every victory in Gabriel's life, it's short-lived. The warmth fades and Lucifer's gone. Gabriel shakes his head, his steps backward uneven and nervous as Lucifer stares at him in disbelief.

"And you're nothing but a monster." Gabriel's in the sky in seconds, soaring away from his problems and his greatest nightmare realized.

He doesn't hear Lucifer yelling at him to wait, and if he does, he doesn't care. His big brother is gone and what's left of him will start a war with Michael. They'll rip each other apart and that's not something Gabriel can watch. Not again.  _Never_  again.

What more can he do?

It's a thought that crossed his mind immediately after his father left, a time beyond when it was just his three brothers and Chuck. He could leave. He was no more bound to Heaven than his father was, so why not?

Some twisted sense of responsibility urged him to remain, to be there to help pick up the pieces after all was said and done.

_No. Dad and responsibilities be damned!_

Lucifer is in this situation because he fulfilled his duty as a son. This is Chuck's fault, he's the reason why Lucifer is gone. No, Gabriel doesn't owe him a damn thing.

He knows what he has to do now. It's a decision that will haunt him the rest of his life, but any level of guilt has to be better than the agony of watching his brothers destroy one another. So, it's decided.

Gabriel is going to leave Heaven.

\-------------------


End file.
